


Fridate the Thirteenth

by Sardonicwolf



Series: Tumblr Shorts [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicwolf/pseuds/Sardonicwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace goes on her first (second) date ever.  Danny is calm.  Steve freaks out. Government properties were abused. </p>
<p>***Warning fluffy drabble follows… Includes: Uncharacteristically Zen!Danno and Channeling-a-Hysteric-Danny!Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridate the Thirteenth

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr for a while the but I took it down shortly after to try to polish it before posting it here.

Steve watched the screens as the punk kid deigned to put his nasty paws at their innocent little gi-   
  
“Would you just stop with the face, he caught her fall that’s all.” Danny tried to distract Steve who was intently focused at the screen showing live cctv footage at a lobby of a local movie theater. They are at Five-Oh HQ, abusing the government’s resources to stalk Danny’s daughter who’s on her first ever (Danny would argue it's her second one but Steve doesn't really count trip to the ice cream parlor as date so this is her first) date.   
  
“He has his lewd hand on her waist Danny, Her WAIST!” Steve reasoned vehemently, as if Danny was the one being irrational.   
  
“So what? The kid grabbed on to what he could to steady her. He probably didn’t even mean to hold on to her at her waist, specifically. He certainly didn’t plan on her stumbling over air.”   
  
“That’s what he likes you to think. You are being lulled to a false sense of security, this isn’t like you.” Steve briefly broke his gaze away from the screens to look at Danny. Finding not even a hint of worry on the detective’s face, Steve turned back to the screens wondering out loud, “Where’s the Danno who barged in to my house to complain about some thug he’d like to kill cuz the little punk dared to text his daughter about candies, huh?”   
  
“He… blah… blah,” Danny surely said something witty. Not that Steve heard as he was solely focused on his on his task(aka unsanctioned utilization of governor-sponsored surveillance equipments). Steve kept a close eye on the scoundrel who in turn kept Grace close with a hand on her arm and a disarming smile that kind of reminds Steve of Ian Wright.   
  
“Seriously, are you seeing this?!”   
  
“Yes. I have eyes. And all I see is a young man being all gentlemanly towards my daughter.” Steve cannot believe what he’s hearing from the normally fiercely overprotective father.   
  
“Gentleman my okole, he’s taking advantage of her! How can you allow that, this date to happen?!”   
  
“You are way over reacting, Babe. She… Blah” Steve didn’t hear the rest of what Danny has to say. He grinds his teeth, temper barely restrained, as on the screen he watched(illegally spied) the rascal pull Grace closer to avoid them from getting bumped on by the crowd. Their young bodies now pressed closely together as they wait in line for their turn at the counter and Steve can no longer maintain cool.   
  
“Really HOW can you be so calm about this?!” Steve asked, with a slightly hysterical tone reminiscent of the one Danny had a year ago, angrily pointing to the thug’s hand which was on Grace’s waist a minute ago, now slowly sliding along her side and resting on the small of her back.   
  
“If I’m calm," Danny started but paused as they both watch(unlawfully surveil) Grace giggle at whatever the ruffian said. After a few seconds Danny continued, “if I am calm, it is the calm of an organized resistance.”  
  
“What the hell are you talking about?!”   
  
“The soldier must be calm in the thick of the battle,” Danny sagely explained maintaining an air of faked zen just to piss the SEAL off. “The composure of an army is the anger of a nation. I’m surprised they didn’t teach you this at Ranger School.”   
  
“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never been to Ranger School since you know I’m a SEAL not a Ranger.” Steve bantered back, an automatic absent-minded riposte in response to Danny’s incorrigible and ceaseless quip.   
  
“Yeah which means… Blah… Navy… Blah… Army… Blah,” Steve continued paying half attention to Danny while closely observing (unduly monitoring) the two teenagers on screen as they pay for their tickets.   
  
Steve did some the screen manipulation via the magic table to enhance and focus the footage (more complicated, unauthorized intelligence gathering) so they could see what movie the miscreant chose. He could not just reign in his outrage as he saw the enhanced image of the tickets in Grace’s hand,   
  
The Curse of Chucky 7   
5:45pm Fri 11/13/15   
Auditorium 15   
  
“Did you see that Danny?! The hooligan chose a horror film?! HORROR?! Now do you see what I mean by this false sense of security the hellion lulled you in?!“   
  
At this point Danny knew no amount of reasoning can get through to his thick-headed partner. Even if Danny told him, it won’t matter to Steve that it’s actually Grace who wants to watch Chucky Seven. Or that’s it the neanderthal’s fault himself that Grace wanted to see the stupid horror film after the animal introduced her to the cult slasher series.   
  
As they say, if you can’t beat the crazy, join the crazy. So really it shouldn’t surprise anyone when Danny just said,   
  
“Okay, let’s take him out.”


End file.
